Alpha Timeline
The Alpha Timeline (αT) is the first and original timeline. Characteristics AT_Terrain1.png|First state of the terrain.|link=https://mspfa.com/?s=24464&p=40 AT_Terrain2.png|Worker's house added|link=https://mspfa.com/?s=24464&p=43 AT_Terrain3.png|Fortress added|link=https://mspfa.com/?s=24464&p=67 AT_Terrain4.png|CFG reader added|link=https://mspfa.com/?s=24464&p=69 AT_Terrain5.png|After recover save file.|link=https://mspfa.com/?s=24464&p=83 AT_Terrain6.png|A Secret Place added|link=https://mspfa.com/?s=24464&p=98 AT_Terrain7.png|Viewable area expanded.|link=https://mspfa.com/?s=24464&p=104 AT_Terrain8.png|Viewable area expanded, again.|link=https://mspfa.com/?s=24464&p=113 AT_Terrain9.png|Bridgette added?|link=https://mspfa.com/?s=24464&p=145 AT_Terrain10.png|Pine forest added|link=https://mspfa.com/?s=24464&p=186 The Alpha Timeline's terrain is brown and rocky. There are a few buildings. To the right of the screen is a chasm to the void. Characters * Bridgette * Crowbar * Daedalus * Dex * Die * Donut * Fi * Lab * Mr. Dink * Sawbuck * Secret * Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff * Petunia * Us * Worker * Ziggy & Jelly * GTG Infrastructure * Factory * House * Fortress * CFG Reader * Lab's Hole * A Secret Place * Pine Forest Event Log Game started Readme file opened Cube of Creation placed Donut created; GTG speaks for the first time Black hole created Factory created Help given by Fi Factory placed, Donut placed in Factory Time advanced for the first time Worker created Worker placed in Factory; timeline splits into α and β House created Time set to advance until Donut finishes processing; Cube of Creation placed into factory Terrain created Planet created House placed Creation point counter created Cube of Removing created, placed Us created Data corruption detected...; Fi released from protocol, GTG contained for now Us placed Hidden file "easytostackandstoreaway.txt" opened; cubes (aka relics) explained Cube of Game Editing created Us initiates a conversation with Worker; time is set to auto-advance Cube of Game Editing placed; Us and Worker resolve to protect the relics .cfg file reader created Cube of Identifying created Fortress created Conversation #2 (Us, Worker) initiated Mineral extractor created Secret created; Fi exposits on RNG Indestructible chest created Fortress placed; conversation #3 (Us, Worker) initiated Cube of Identifying placed CFG file reader placed Indestructible chest placed Mineral extractor placed Laborer created, placed; conversation #4 (Us, Worker, Lab) initiated, Lab shown to be mute Secret placed in fortress Secret joins conversation and is informed the fortress isn't his home "Something without any power in every sense of the word" created Cube of Sight created DID SOMEBODY SAY VIEWPORTS??? (brief interjection by author) Viewing screen created Save file deleted File restored!, with a few glitches: Time has passed The House's roof is green rather than brown CFG reader has moved Pumpkin added What pumpkin? There wasn't one before, and there certainly isn't one now. Lab has long bunny ears "Something without any power in every sense of the word" replaced with Crowbar Furniture created, placed Secret's house created Creation tab closed Secret identified Cubes created (Secrets, Time, Definition) Crowbar placed, conversation #5 (Crowbar, Us, Worker) initiated Cube of Secrets placed, Cube of Time placed Secret's house placed Crowbar identified Cubes created (Expansion, Error) Secret furniture created Mr. Dink created Area expanded Non-infectious wolfman workman created Mr. Dink placed, conversation #6 initiated (Worker, Mr. Dink) Secret furniture placed Us brought under control for exploration Bridge created Non-infectious wolfman workman placedCategory:Timelines